


Promise I'll always be there

by TrexReach100



Series: The Lardo & Shitty Chronicles [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, girl can take care of herself, porn with a background?, well a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrexReach100/pseuds/TrexReach100
Summary: They don’t have enough room to strip him down now, not enough time for Lardo to lay him bare and love him with her tongue until he’s the purest most malleable form of himself unable to do anything but watch as she shapes and uses his body for her pleasure.





	Promise I'll always be there

"Lardo, my girl you could not have better timing.” Shitty says between furious kisses.  Her fingers deftly unknot his tie, winding the regal blue silk round her fingers to pull him close, crowding him until they share breath.

“Stressed?” She asks even though it goes without saying.  It’s been his default state for months.  He’s been a joy to be around, twirling his moustache, running his fingers through his hair.  He’s pretty sure he found a bald patch near his ear which is making him-  a guy who spent ninety percent of his college days’ buck ass naked- feel self-conscious.  Even his heartbeat is different, it’s rhythm unfamiliar and frightening and he worries that it will always be like this.  That bit by bit his body will become a stranger.

“Fucking Harry.” He mutters against her lips, “Fucking moving goal posts.” He thinks about the silent fuck yous written in between the words on post its stuck to files slipped slyly across his desk with snide smiles.

Lardo gives him a last lingering kiss before leaning back far enough to let the Holy Spirit slip between them.  He stands still as she considers him.  “Stand there.” She orders, eventually, a determined look in her eyes.

Shitty’s exhale is a questioning sound.

Her immediate answer is to whip her dress over her head and kick her panties down around her ankles lightning fast.  “Watch me.” She explains, “Just watch me baby.” She boosts herself onto the desk behind her spreading her legs wide, planting one foot on the table.

It’s not that Lardo thinks Shitty incapable of pleasing her, because if he’s in the habit of stroking his ego he’ll admit that he can – thank you very much.  But the constant push and pull of this year has left him lacking sometimes, embarrassingly unable to deliver on hot promises made beneath the sheets before they drift off; promises of ‘in the mornings’, ‘later ons’, ‘this weekends’. 

It’s left him feeling insecure and selfish, like his choices are becoming Lardo’s choices.  Like one day when he gets five minutes to look up from his work he’ll realise that Lardo is gone.  That all the missed dinners, all the late nights and cancelled plans and forced solo trips to see their friends for the holidays will be a giant wedge between them.  If he’s being honest he’s terrified that being a Lawyer will drive her away.

“Relax and watch me take care of myself.”

He doesn’t sob but it’s a near thing.

They don’t have enough room to strip him down now, not enough time for Lardo to lay him bare and love him with her tongue until he’s the purest most malleable form of himself unable to do anything but watch as she shapes and uses his body for her pleasure.  So, the next best thing is to show him that even here in the office where the demands are from all and many, and his hands are free and capable there is one person he never has to worry about.  There is one person who can take care of herself and wants to show him, to prove that of all the things he ever has to worry about it won’t ever be her.

Here’s the thing; there’s not much about sex that Shitty doesn’t love.  In fact, he can’t think of anything he doesn’t like.  But the times Shitty loves the most, the times that set him on fire are the times when Lardo pleases herself.  There’s nothing like watching the flush of pink on her face that Lardo paints with her teasing hands and she strokes herself to orgasm.

Captivated Shitty watches as her artist fingers circle her clit or squeeze her nipple as she writhes beneath his gaze.  He loves her abandon.  He loves the way she masturbates like she paints.

With her whole body.

Once she finds her rhythm she doesn’t hold back.  She moans, little breathy ones to accompany the soft wet sounds of her fingers dipping inside her.  Shitty’s hard as a rock trying not to pierce the bubble of safety that’s enveloped them both to protect her in this moment of exposure, with his sounds of appreciation.

Lardo hunches over, her hand moving down and Shitty can tell by the strain down her slender forearm that she’s curling her fingers stroking the pad of them against that sweet cushiony spot that makes her whole body tense as it desperately collects the currents of her orgasm.

Shitty releases a shaky breath.  It’s liberating to watch her do all the work.  To stand there helplessly in his suit.  Shitty pops the button on his slacks and slides a hand down his pants running the heel of his palm down his dick.  His cock leaks and he very, very slowly and silently smooths it around the head, stroking his hand up and down just once.

Lardo makes a frustrated noise like she’s losing the thread and takes a broken breath.  Shitty freezes because she’s so close and that means he’s so close.  Her body freezes and she bites her lip hard.  She’s sweating and now Shitty can see her fringe starting to mat to her forehead.

God she’s so beautiful.  So sexy when she’s trying to keep control by keeping him watching but also such a clear slave to her body’s reactions.

“Now!” She gasps sounding on the edge of panic.  “Now now now.”

Shitty feels like there’s too much delay between him hearing her and stepping forward dick in hand, but then he can’t think about any of that because he slides into her and Lardo cries anguished as her orgasm bursts inside of her.  Her walls contract around him making it nearly impossible for him to pull out and push in again.  Lardo’s still gasping and her body convulses with orgasm.

Shitty doesn’t even last a respectable amount of time before he’s coming.  He blames the way she feels fluttering around him, the way she looks so gone and so God damn happy about it.  The way he loves her.

Foreheads together they try to catch their breath.  Despite the strenuous activity it feels easier to inhale now than it has all day.  Shitty stares into her warm brown eyes.  Lardo stares into his winter greens and they’re smiling like idiots not even able to kiss because she’s laughing elated.  Lardo was right of course, this was just what he needed.

“Oh shit.” Shitty breathes moving his head to her bare shoulder.  He presses several kisses to the hot skin.  “Oh Lardo.”

Shitty would love nothing more than to stay here but Lardo’s lunch is nearly over and pretty soon someone’s going to come looking for their paralegal.  He groans on his withdrawal, or maybe she does, or maybe they both do who knows.  What he does know is he’s grateful when Lardo hands him a tissue from her purse so he can wipe himself up.  He inspects his trousers very carefully for any stains before zipping them up.

Lardo watches him dress, still very naked.

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this, like I’m gonna be that fucking guy, but you should probably get dressed.”

She looks unconcerned and relaxes back onto her hands pushing her chest out.  “Nah I’m gonna live here now.” She smiles.  Shitty seriously wonders what the likelihood of this room being needed for the next three hours is.

“I’m all for it but I don’t think Toni would like that very much.”

“Eventually Nurse would come and adopt her.  He spoils her rotten anyway.  All the carrots she could want.”

“You look good enough to eat.” He smirks.

Peeling herself up she hops down from the desk and picks up her sundress.  She slips it over her head then holds her hands out.  “Panties please.”

Shitty blinks at her blankly but she just gives him a knowing look and wiggles her fingers- fingers that just a moment ago had been knuckle deep inside her.

Shitty seriously wonders about the room again.

Reluctantly he hands over the white cottons and she slides them up her legs.  “What time do you think you’ll be home?”

“Late.” He grouses stepping up to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  “I’ve got some meeting prep to do that I won’t even get to sit in on because hat douchcanoe Harry went golfing with Davis at the weekend and now they’re bosom buddies so he’s making me gather papers and he’s not even letting me get a look in.”

“Should have volunteered Jack.  He loves golfing.”

“I promised only to use my NHL playing best friend for good.”

“Too honourable that’s your problem.”

“You are fucking glorious for my ego.” He declares smacking a kiss on her lips.  “I love you.”

“I know.”

He gathers her up burying his nose in her neck and kissing her until she’s giggling.

“That tickles!” Shitty breaks away and they stare at each other for a beat longer than they have.  Oh Shitty.” She reaches up and runs her hand through his hair trying to smooth it down, make it look less sex roughed and more stress messed but still respectable, but he’s beyond due for a cut so it’s harder to hide the truth of his actions than it would have been a month ago.  “You still look like a guy that got fucked.”

He gives her a sarcastic look of gratitude.  “Whilst you look like a pure and innocent flower.”

“You’re damn right I do.” She beams.

Shitty opens the door first, checks the coast is clear and ushers her out.  “Thanks for visiting.”

“Anytime sweetheart.” She drawls.

“I love you.”

Lardo presses a chaste kiss to his lips and for the first time since she got here Shitty feels a keen panic at the prospect of walking back into the office, drowning in the trill of phones, the tapping of nails on keyboards and the penetrating buzz of the air conditioning overhead.  Being with Lardo is like coming up for air but now he’s hesitant to take a breath and dive back in.

Maybe it’s his face or maybe it’s the tight hold he still has on her hand that has Lardo curling back into him.  “You can do this.” She says.

“I can do this.” He says.

“You got this.” She says.

“I got this.” He echoes.

“I love you.” And it’s as sweet a sound as the first time she said it.

“I love you too.”

“I’ll see you at home later.” The way she says it communicates more than just her words.  It isn’t just Lardo telling him she’ll be at their house in the evening it means that she’ll be at their home, that they share, that they live and love and laugh in.  One more kiss for luck and equipped with the knowledge that of all the things he has to worry about now he never has to worry about her he lets go of her hand.  She’ll be there.  She’ll always be there, right where he needs her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it. Kudos and cc appreciated. Come over to [fanaste](http://fanaste.tumblr.com) on tumblr and yell at me about check please...but like, nicely...


End file.
